


Багрянник

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Yokai, Bakumatsu, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: У Кацуры есть растение. Такасуги это очень беспокоит.
Relationships: katsura kogorou & Takasugi Shinsaku
Kudos: 1





	Багрянник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Katsura 2020 на Зимней Фандомной Битве

— Брось дерево! – прошипел Такасуги.

— Не могу! — Кацура только крепче вцепился в тяжелый горшок с кустом, который Такасуги не мог опознать (потому что он вообще плохо разбирался в растениях).

Тревожно оглянувшись, Такасуги обнаружил, что патруль Шинсенгуми уже совсем недалеко: люди в голубых хаори виднелись в конце улицы.

Шинсенгуми явились неожиданно: Кацура и заглянувший к нему Такасуги заметили их под окнами гостиницы, в которой Кацура снимал комнату, и поняли, что кто-то донес властям о том, что видел здесь мятежника. По мнению Такасуги, они легко могли бы скрыться, оставив ищеек бакуфу с носом, но Кацуре зачем-то понадобилось тащить с собой стоявший в углу горшок с кустом.

И вот теперь он медленно, но верно отставал, сгибаясь под тяжестью своей ноши, а Такасуги, разумеется, не мог его бросить (и очень хотел бросить проклятый куст — например, в сточную канаву).

— Не могу, — обреченно повторил Кацура, перехватывая поудобнее выскальзывающий из рук горшок. Раскидистый куст должен был закрывать ему обзор, но Кацура каким-то образом умудрялся не спотыкаться и не налетать на стены. — Без него мне конец.

Это была одна из многих привычек Кацуры, безмерно раздражавших Такасуги: говорить и делать загадочные и нелепые вещи с таким видом, будто их смысл очевиден всем окружающим.

— Тогда готовься отбиваться им от Мибуро, — посоветовал Такасуги, проверяя, на месте ли револьвер. — Можешь забраться на крышу и сбросить его Хиджикате на голову, авось нам повезет, и мы избавимся от него навсегда.

— Очень смешно. Лучше сверни налево, — кажется, Кацура совсем запыхался, и потому старался говорить как можно более короткими фразами.

Такасуги озадаченно взглянул на Кацуру:

— Я, конечно, знаю город хуже тебя, но по-моему, там тупик.

— Да. Но все равно сверни.

Это была еще одна раздражающая Такасуги привычка Кацуры: с видом «я знаю, что делаю» советовать совершенно нелогичные вещи.

И Такасуги без колебаний последовал совету.

Они свернули налево, затем направо и очутились во внутреннем дворике, куда выходили двери нескольких длинных домов — такие обычно делились на множество тесных комнат с отдельным входом и сдавались приезжим.

И здесь действительно был тупик.

— Когоро-кун, если у тебя есть еще какие-то идеи, самое время ими поделиться, — вежливо, очень вежливо сказал Такасуги. Он испытывал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, он доверял умению Кацуры выкручиваться из безвыходных ситуаций, с другой стороны… они оказались в тупике, за ними по пятам гнались Шинсенгуми, при этом у них были один револьвер, два меча (и одно дерево) на двоих, а виноват во всем этом был Кацура со своей таинственностью (и деревом). Такасуги, конечно, всегда готов был повеселиться, ввязавшись в драку с Шинсенгуми, но, право слово, он предпочел бы сделать это на более выгодных условиях.

— В этой стене есть тайник, — сказал Кацура, словно не замечая его раздражения. Он поставил горшок с кустом на землю, подошел к хозяйственной постройке и отодвинул пару досок. — Полезай внутрь.

— Откуда ты…

— Я жил одно время здесь, — не дал ему договорить Кацура. — Ну же, лезь скорее!

Топот ног десятка человек был слышен уже совсем близко, и Такасуги, вынув из-за пояса мечи, втиснулся в укрытие.

— А как же ты? — спросил он, сообразив, что вдвоем они там не поместятся.

— Мне есть, где спрятаться, — ответил Кацура и задвинул доски на место, прежде чем Такасуги успел возразить.

Ночь была лунной, так что Такасуги сразу обнаружил щель между неплотно пригнанными досками и прижался к ним глазом — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как во дворик вбегают Шинсегуми и останавливаются, недоуменно озираясь по сторонам. Кацуры, к счастью, нигде не было видно.

— Куда они подевались?! – спросил один из Мибуро.

Другой, в котором Такасуги узнал Хиджикату, мрачно осмотрел дворик и велел:

— Обыскать здесь все.

Первым делом Шинсенгуми обыскали дома, и Такасуги понял, что лучше им с Кацурой не показываться на глаза их жителям, поднятых с постелей посреди ночи из-за каких-то мятежников.

Ему стало любопытно: где же скрывается Кацура? Точно не в кустах — они были слишком редкими. Больше укрытий он не видел. Может быть, в колодце?

Хиджикате, похоже, пришла в голову такая же мысль, потому что один из бойцов заглянул по его приказу в колодец. Такасуги затаил дыхание, но обошлось: Кацуры не было и там.  
Затем Мибуро принялись осматривать сараи, и тут Такасуги отвлекся, засомневавшись в надежности своего укрытия. Он услышал скрип двери, затем увидел свет фонаря, пробивающийся сквозь щели.

— Здесь никого нет, только хлам какой-то, — сказал кто-то совсем рядом с ним.

— А в том сундуке что? — спросил второй голос.

Ах, вот оно что: его убежище оказалось старым сундуком без одной стенки, приставленным к стене.

Не то чтобы это открытие могло помочь. Тихо-тихо, чтобы не выдать себя шумом, Такасуги вынул из-за пазухи револьвер, готовясь убить первого же, кто сунется в его сундук. И последнего, потому что второй выстрел он сделать попросту не успеет.

Крышку подергали, но она не поддалась. Такасуги перевел дух, только сейчас осознав, что задерживал дыхание.

— Заперто, — сообщил первый голос.

— Тогда пошли отсюда, в запертый сундук даже Кацура не заберется, — решил второй. Опять скрипнула дверь, и стало темно. Такасуги отер лоб и вновь прижал глаз к щели в стене сарая.

— Фукучо, их нигде нет, — доложил Хиджикате один из бойцов, очень худой и высокий. — Похоже, Кацура опять от нас удрал.

— Чертов мятежник, — сквозь зубы процедил Хиджтиката, — хотел бы я знать, как ему это удается… А это что?

Такасуги проследил за направлением его взгляда и увидел злополучный горшок с кустом.

— Хм. По-моему, это то, что Кацура нес с собой, — заметил собеседник Хиджикаты. — Я видел, что он тащит какое-тот растение в горшке.

— Интересно… помнится, когда мы потеряли Кацуру в прошлый раз, возле лапшичной Ямада-я, рядом стоял горшок с точно таким же кустом, — припомнил Хиджиката.

— И еще раньше, рядом со складами у реки, тоже…

Они переглянулись.

— Думаешь?.. — спросил Хиджиката. Собеседник кивнул, и оба вновь уставились на куст. Как-то очень нехорошо уставились. — Прекрасно, заберем с собой.

Когоро-кун расстроится, продумал Такасуги — с таким риском тащить сюда этот куст и все равно с ним расстаться. Сам же он был очень рад, что они отделались всего лишь потерей дурацкого дерева.

Ночь была безветренная, но у куста затрепетали листочки, а потом он весь как-то поник.

После того, как Шинсенгуми, раздосадованные неудачей, ушли, унося с собой сокровище Кацуры, а сонные жители разбрелись по своим комнатам, Такасуги выждал некоторое время на случай, если Мибуро оставили соглядатая, и выбрался из тайника. Кацуры по-прежнему не было видно.  
— Когоро-кун, — негромко позвал он, озираясь по сторонам. — Вылезай, они ушли.

Тишина.

— Когоро-кун, это уже не смешно!

Ничего — ни движения, ни шороха. Уснул он там, что ли? Такасуги не видел ни одного места, где это можно было бы сделать. Он обошел сарай, постучал по доскам, потянул на себя несколько самых подозрительных из них, проверяя, нет ли здесь еще тайника, но ни одна не поддалась. На всякий случай он сообщил сараю все, что думает о выходках друга, его идеях и, конечно же, дереве. После такого Кацура, если он скрывался где-то поблизости, непременно должен был вылезти, однако он так и не появился.

Может быть, ему удалось притаиться в тени, а потом незаметно уйти, пока Шинсенгуми были заняты обыском? Это, пожалуй, было единственным разумным объяснением. В таком случае, он либо прятался где-то поблизости, либо уже давно ушел, в то время как Такасуги стоит здесь, как дурак, и разговаривает с сараем. Может быть даже, подумал Такасуги, все больше раздражаясь, Кацура уже где-нибудь спит и видит десятый сон, совершенно позабыв про Такасуги (и дерево!), которого он бросил на холодной (вообще-то нет, но это ничего не значило) улице на растерзание Шинсенгуми. И ладно еще Такасуги — он бывал и не в таких переделках, но дерево!

Пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, он зашагал к выходу из дворика. После шумной погони улицы казались особенно тихими. И безлюдными — Такасуги заметил только какого-то нищего, который сидел у стены неподалеку, завернувшись в циновку. Он не помнил, был ли этот нищий здесь, когда они с Кацурой спасались бегством, но если был, им очень повезло, что Мибуро не стали его расспрашивать, не видел ли он кого. Такасуги не собирался повторять их ошибку.

— Эй, — окликнул он нищего, — ты не видел здесь самурая недавно?

Нищий завозился, из-под края циновки показалось чумазое лицо — Такасуги затруднился бы определить возраст этого человека, так оно было грязно.

— Старый Коскэ многое видит, только его никто не спрашивает, – голос у «старого Коскэ» оказался совсем молодым, но Такасуги не было до этого дела. Нищий хитро поглядел на него и продолжил: — А вы, господин самурай, стало быть, спрашиваете?

Такасуги понял намек, достал из кошелька в рукаве медную монету и повертел ее в пальцах.

— Так какой самурай вам нужен, господин? — уточнил нищий, жадно глядя на нее. — А то их тут с десяток было. Грозные такие, в шлемах и в красивых хаори.

— Нет, эти мне без надобности, — ответил Такасуги. — Мне нужен другой самурай, без шлема и красивого хаори. На несколько лет старше меня, довольно высокого роста. На нем были светлые хакама и синее косодэ.

— А, этот… с ними был, – ответил нищий. — Только странный он какой-то: не было его, а потом вдруг появился из ниоткуда. Схватился за горшок, который один из тех самураев нес, и попытался отобрать, но не тут-то было: не отдали, да еще и самого его скрутили и с собой увели. А у вас он что, тоже что-то забрал?

Такасуги похолодел. Если Кацура попал в лапы Мибуро…

— Да, — ответил он нищему, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что же теперь делать, — веру в здравый смысл. На, держи, — Такасуги бросил Коскэ монету и торопливо зашагал в сторону Мибу.

Он убьет Кацуру на месте — как только спасет его от Шинсенгуми.

Осталось только придумать, как это сделать — у Такасуги не было ни малейшего представления, как проникнуть в усадьбу, полную злых Мибуро, и, главное, как выбраться оттуда с Кацурой.

В свете фонаря лица Хиджикаты и Сайто казались особенно зловещими. Кацура поежился. Сарай в доме Яги оказался большим: света не хватало, чтобы рассеять темноту под потолком и у дальней стены, и казалось, что там кто-то есть — например, неупокоенный дух Фурутаки, чью участь Кацура вот-вот мог разделить.

— Итак, Кацура… — начал было Хиджиката, но Кацура его перебил.

— Да, это кацура, — сказал он, кивнув на стоящий возле их ног горшок с кустом. Он нервничал, и это отразилось и на кусте: даже в полумраке было заметно, как побледнели листья. — Хороший экземпляр, видите, какой густой?

Мибуро переглянулись. Кажется, они решали, в здравом ли уме их пленник.

— Нет, не он, а ты — Кацура, – поправил Хиджиката.

— Вы ошибаетесь, господа, я — Мацуда, пишется как «сосна», это совсем другое растение.Но вот он — совершенно точно кацура, — упорствовал Кацура.

— Хватит нам собу на уши вешать! — рявкнул Хиджиката.

— А, — «догадался» Кацура, — так это не тот Кацура, что вы ищете?

— Ну разумеется, не тот!

— Тогда зачем вам этот?

— Затем, что его нес Ка… какого черта! Тебе-то он зачем?

Дверь скрипнула, Мибуро обернулись на звук — и этого мгновения Кацуре хватило.

В сарай вошли еще двое, в которых он опознал Кондо Исами и Яманами Кейскэ.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил Кондо и недоуменно огляделся, ища кого-то взглядом.

— Мне сообщили, что вам удалось поймать Кацуру.

— Да, вот он… что за?! — Хиджиката и Сайто переглянулись, потрясенные исчезновением пленника.

— Что ж, этот куст — действительно кацура, — сказал Яманами, присмотревшись к растению. — В довольно скверном состоянии, должен заметить. Хиджиката-сан, вы решили заняться растениеводством? Полагаю, об этом можно было сообщить и утром, не так ли, Кондо-сан?

— В самом деле, – разочарованно ответил Кондо. — Тоши, ты не мог выбрать более подходящее время?

— Да нет же! — возмутился Хиджиката. — Мы поймали настоящего Кацуру, он только что был здесь!

— И где же он? — язвительно осведомился Яманами. — Спрятался на полке? Закопался в землю в этом горшке? Если это была шутка, то она не слишком остроумная.

— Да нет же, он действительно здесь был, Сайто тоже видел!

— В таком случае, его должны были бы видеть и мы, — раздраженно сказал Кондо. — Тоши, ты не спишь уже вторую ночь, по-моему, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Кондо-сан, хотите сказать, что у меня воображение разыгралось? Ну, знаете… Кацура был здесь, но исчез, когда вы пришли.

Яманами закатил глаза, а Кондо сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Думаю, нам всем нужно разойтись, пока мы не перессорились, и как следует выспаться, — непререкаемым тоном сказал он и первым вышел из пристройки. Саннан последовал за ним, а Хиджиката и Сайто мрачно уставились на кацуру, и под этими тяжелыми взглядами куст вздрогнул, словно от ветра.

— Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, — хмуро сказал Хиджиката. — Пойдем и мы.  
Воцарилась тишина. Выждав немного для верности, Кацура выбрался наружу и огляделся.  
Ему повезло, что Мибуро забыли фонарь: он мог осмотреться и найти способ сбежать отсюда.

Не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как дверь вновь распахнулась. Он бросился кусту, но не успел: кто-то прыгнул на него сзади, повалил на пол, и они, сцепившись, покатились по нему, едва не сшибив фонарь. Противник был выше и тяжелее, а еще у него были очень острые локти и колени, но Кацура не сдавался, и, судя по сдавленному вскрику, пинался он лучше.

А потом он почувствовал у своего горла холод клинка и замер.

— Правильно, Кацура, — услышал он голос Хиджикаты. — А теперь отпусти Сайто и сядь. Медленно.

— Я Мацуда, — пробормотал он. Хиджиката и Сайто уселись напротив, а беззащитный куст стоял между ними — на это больно было смотреть.

Хиджиката только ухмыльнулся:

— Ты — Кацура во всех смыслах этого слова. К счастью: выкопать и принести сюда сосну было бы куда сложнее.

— Я же говорил, фукучо, что в тот раз он вылез из куста, — сказал Сайто, — а вы мне не верили.

— Признаю, ты был прав, — легко согласился Хиджиката. — Но в такое не поверишь, пока не увидишь своими глазами. Кто мог подумать, что Кацура — действительно нечисть, да еще такая странная.

— Я не нечисть, я дух дерева, — не выдержал Кацура. – И откуда вам знать, что для нечисти странно, а что нет, если вы ее впервые видите?

— Оттуда, что нормальные духи дерева сидят себе в лесу и повторяют чужую речь, а не бегают по столице со своим деревом наперевес, и не подстрекают людей к мятежу, — отрезал Хиджиката.

— Сам в лесу сиди! По-твоему, такие, как я, не могут иметь политических взглядов?! – оскорбился Кацура.

— Да мне, в общем-то, все равно, кто ты: человек, дерево, каппа, хоть нуэ… — пожал плечами Хиджиката. — Все, что меня волнует, это то, что ты — опасный преступник, организатор политических убийств и замышляешь мятеж против сёгуна. Хочешь жить как мятежник— значит, обойдемся с тобой соответственно, — он задумчиво поглядел на потолочную балку, и Кацура поежился.

— Я слышал, если у дерева, в котором живет дух, отломить ветку, дух придет за ней и исполнит твое желание, чтобы получить ее назад, — сказал Сайто.

— Дух уже здесь, а мое единственное желание — чтобы он рассказал, где искать Такасуги и других Ишин Шиши. Нет? Ну что ж, не хочешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому.

— Мне принести гвозди и свечи? — предложил Сайто. Хиджиката задумчиво оглядел пленника, затем перевел взгляд на куст.

— Да нет, не нужно, в это гвоздь не вобьешь… А вот свечи пригодятся. И ножницы прихвати.

Кацура сглотнул. Пока никто не знал, что он способен спрятаться в своем кусте, у него были шансы выбраться из этой переделки, но теперь… теперь ему стало страшно до дрожи: его положение было совершенно безнадежным.

— Это всего лишь дерево, — он выдавил усмешку. — Оно не почувствует боли, как бы вы ни старались.

— Оно-то, может, и нет, — согласился Хиджиката. – А ты?

Кацура заставил себя засмеяться:

— А я тем более ничего не почувствую.

— Проверим? — предложил Хиджиката. Не отрывая взгляда от Кацуры, он протянул руку к кусту.

«Выдержать, — подумал Кацура, — только бы выдержать, чтобы он решил, что это не поможет….»

Хиджиката тем временем пробежался пальцами вдоль ветки, коснулся одного листа, затем другого, словно выбирая… и резко дернул, отрывая несколько сразу.

Кацура, не сдержавшись, охнул от боли — и застыл, осознавая, что это конец.  
Хиджиката торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Ага, значит, чувствуешь, — негромко сказал он. – Прекрасно. Где Такасуги Шинсаку? Отвечай, иначе весь куст раздергаю!

Таскасуги крался вдоль забора дома Яги. По дороге к Мибу он успел составить несколько планов, и ни один из них не выглядел достаточно надежным. Но у него не было выбора, так что он остановился на том, который, по крайней мере, представлялся наименее ненадежным из всех (однако даже он опирался на несколько важных «если»).

Первым из них было «если мне удастся перебраться через забор незамеченным…», и с этим Такасуги успешно справился. Следующей задачей было добраться до кухни, и это было уже сложнее: осмотревшись, он обнаружил, что оказался возле отхожего места, а кухня должна была располагаться на другом конце усадьбы. Он прошел немного, прячась тени забора, а затем, поравнявшись с хозяйственной постройкой, пригнулся и перебежал участок двора, прижался к ее стене. Еще одной перебежкой он собирался достичь кухни, но замер, услышав голоса: в сарае кто-то был. Такасуги прижался ухом к стене — а потом понял, что действовать нужно стремительно, иначе спасать будет некого.

Он бросился к кухне и принялся искать масло, уже не заботясь о возможном шуме. Под руку попался мешок с мукой, и Такасуги вспорол его ножом, встряхнул, рассыпая муку. Наконец нашелся и сосуд с маслом. Схватив его, Такасуги побежал к выходу, от порога швырнул на пол и бросил поверх зажженную спичку.

Загорелось быстро — быстрее, чем гайджинское посольство в Эдо пару лет назад. Такасуги едва успел вернуться к сараю и укрыться в его тени, как кто-то выскочил из главного дома, увидел тянущийся из кухни дым и закричал: «Пожар!»

Сразу стало шумно: из дверей выскакивали заспанные Мибуро — в одних фундоши..Кто-то бежал к кухне, кто-то к колодцу, кто-то просто сталкивался с кем-то, увеличивая хаос. Такасуги любил хаос, но ему некогда было им любоваться, он, изнывая от нетерпения, ждал, когда до Хиджикаты и Сайто дойдет, что в усадьбе что-то происходит. Наконец дверь сарая распахнулась, двое Мибуро выскочили наружу и бросились к полыхающей кухне, не забыв подпереть дверь метлой. Ха, как будто Такасуги это могло помешать! Отбросив метлу, он ворвался внутрь и объявил:

— Когоро-кун, я пришел тебя спасти!  
— Ты вовремя, — выдохнул Кацура. Такасуги внимательно оглядел обоих: и его, и куст. Куст выглядел ободранным, Кацура — изрядно потрепанным, но, кажется, способен был держаться на ногах, и у Такасуги отлегло от сердца.

— Я понимаю, как все это выглядит, но я все могу объяснить, — скороговоркой сказал Кацура, с трудом поднимая горшок со своим кустом. — И я не могу уйти отсюда без этого.

— Да, да, я что-то слышал про дух дерева, но потом расскажешь, как тебя так угораздило, — ответил Такасуги. — Нам нужно торопиться, не то кому-то еще придется спасать нас обоих.

Он выбрались из сарая, и Такасуги стянул с веревки пару развешенных для просушки хаори, предполагая, что они смешаются с толпой и проскользнут в ворота. Но Кацура справедливо указал ему, что чтобы затеряться среди Мибуро, им, напротив, следовало бы раздеться до фундоши, а через ворота им незамеченным все равно не выйти. Такасуги вынужден был согласиться с его правотой и бросить хаори на землю (пусть Мибуро замучаются со стиркой).

— Лезь первым, — велел Кацура, остановившись возле дерева. — Я передам тебе горшок. А потом перелезу сам.

Такасуги оценивающе поглядел на забор, затем на бледного Кацуру, и решил, что поднять так высоко тяжелый горшок тот сейчас не сумеет.

— Что ты дела… — но Такасуги уже выхватил у Кацуры горшок с кустом, качнул на вытянутых руках, придавая ускорение, и с натугой перебросил через забор.

«Ну вот, так гораздо быстрее», — хотел было сказать он, но, судя по сдавленному вскрику друга, он сделал что-то не то. Он попытался сгладить неловкость:

— Э… ну, зато он уже там, правда?

Кацура ответил ему очень выразительным взглядом, и Такасуги счел за лучшее умолкнуть.  
Они перебрались на ту сторону (ему пришлось помочь Кацуре, который не мог теперь нормально опереться на одну руку, но кто же знал!) и уставились на останки горшка, Кацура — скорбно, Такасуги — виновато. Куст, по счастью, не слишком пострадал: только одна тонкая ветка надломилась. Такасуги поднял его, встряхнул от земли. Кацура смотрел без злости, но с таким укором, что захотелось немедленно закопаться в землю вместо куста.

— Зато теперь его намного легче нести, — попытался оправдаться он. — А потом мы посадим его в новый горшок, он не успеет засохнуть, правда-правда!

Кацура вздохнул и осторожно забрал у него куст.

— С моей стороны было бы черной неблагодарностью упрекать тебя, — сказал он. — Если бы не ты, все закончилось бы гораздо хуже.

— Значит, нам нужно выпить за то, что не закончилось, — оживился Такасуги, — и не смей отнекиваться на основании того, что ты дерево, я помню, что ты можешь пить сакэ!

— Я не дерево, я дух дерева, — педантично поправил Кацура.

— Я не готов уловить различие на трезвую голову, но зато я знаю место, где можно выпить даже ночью…

Это было умение, которым Такасуги чрезвычайно гордился: находить места, где подают отличное сакэ, даже в совершенно незнакомом городе.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, когда они выпили уже по… Такасуги не помнил точно, но определенно не по второй или третьей бутылке. Кацура рассказывал ему о духах деревьев, любопытных и не очень, о родном лесе в Чошу, о том, как пришел жить к людям, как увлекся политикой и загорелся желанием изменить страну, и в какой-то момент это перестало казаться странным. Ну, дух и дерева и дух дерева, значит, вот до чего Токугава страну довели, раз даже духам дерева на месте не сидится! Куст стоял рядом с ними, временно пристроенный в ведро с водой, выпрошенное у хозяина заведения, и периодически Такасуги подливал сакэ и ему. — Знаешь, кажется, я придумал, как нам тебя обезопасить. Значит, делаем так…

Ночь выдалась беспокойной: ей снились тревожные сны, в которых любимому грозила опасность, и Икумацу несколько раз просыпалась с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. С рассветом тревоги не рассеялись, но Икумацу слишком хорошо владела собой, чтобы кто-то мог заподозрить, что у нее неспокойно на душе.

И только когда она услышала, что ее желают видеть данна и его друг, она испытала облегчение: жив, на свободе! Дурные сны оказались всего лишь снами.

Данна зачем-то принес большой горшок с красивым густым кустом кацуры. Одна из веток была аккуратно подвязана полосой ткани. Икумацу немного позабавило, что Кацура-хан принес кацуру, но, как хорошая гейко, она ничем не выдала ни этого, ни своего удивления.

— У меня есть просьба, — несколько смущенно сказал данна. — Этот куст… нужно, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за ним. Это очень важно, Мацу.

Кацура-хан мог бы не говорить, что это важно: для Икумацу было достаточно его просьбы, и потом, она знала, что он ничего не делает просто так, и раз ему надо, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за его кустом, значит, это растение отчего-то действительно важно. И когда-нибудь он непременно расскажет ей, чем.

— Конечно, Кацура-хан, — ответила она. — Какое красивое растение! Я поставлю его в своей комнате и буду поливать. Как часто это надо делать?

— Когда земля перестанет быть влажной, — ответил данна.

— Можешь поливать его сакэ, красавица, — влез Такасуги-хан, — уверяю, ему понравится!

— Прекрати, — одернул его Кацура-хан. — Спасибо, Мацу, моя признательность безгранична! Надеюсь, он не помешает тебе и будет радовать глаз.

Икумацу мечтательно улыбнулась. Любимый доверил ей что-то важное для него — пусть всего лишь растение, и это наполняло ее душу теплом и радостью. Она ласково коснулась глянцевых листьев, и Кацура-хан отчего-то покраснел, а Такасуги-хан заухмылялся.


End file.
